


Missing Home.

by SilverGarnet12



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Homesickness, Platonic Relationships, named summoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGarnet12/pseuds/SilverGarnet12
Summary: A oneshot ft two homesick people and the things they miss.The summoner is not called Kiran in this one.





	Missing Home.

“Summoner!”   
The cloaked figure turned around as Sharena’s voice was heard, holding an overflowing stack of books.  
“Ah! Oh hi Sharena! What’s up?” The Summoner’s cheerful reply made Sharena smile, and she took a deep breath before answering.  
“Can you check on Delthea for me? She seems a bit down lately but won’t respond when I ask about it... I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, but I just want to be sure,” Sharena furrowed her brows for a second, looking concerned before her face lit up in determination, “After all, it wouldn’t do to have one of our heroes feeling down, I want them to feel comfortable and happy here in Askr!” Sharena finished, attempting to look the Summoner in the eyes, but as usual her face was hidden by her hood.  
“Oh, yeah I can do that, just give me a few so I can return these to the library! Any idea where Delthea is?”  
“Well that’s convenient! Last I saw her, she was heading there to “research something important”, or at least that’s what Lukas told me when I asked why she looked so determined.” Sharena pointed down the hall, the Summoner’s head following her gesture. 

After readjusting her stack of books, the Summoner headed down the hall, waving to Alfonse and Seliph as she passed the two standing near the gardens. Although they invited her to join them in their discussion, she simply shook her head, before telling them of her goal.  
“Sharena isn’t the only one to have noticed,” Alfonse had mentioned, Seliph nodding in agreement beside him, “We mightn’t talk much, as she prefers talking to my sister, but I have noticed her smiling less.”

His word’s echoed in the Summoner’s mind as she approached the library, only for her to walk straight into the grand oak doors. Wincing, she pushed the doors open, before finding an empty table to place her strategy books. Rubbing her head, she looked around.The library was a beautiful place, with carved bookshelves made of a wood she could not place, and large, open windows that let the air in, with the sunset currently bathing it in a comforting orange light. This room had always made her feel nostalgic for the trips she made with her own family to the local one back home. Home. The Summoner sighed, before wondering if that word had any meaning left for her. Sure she liked Askr, but she missed the simple things she had previously taken for granted. Like summer at the beginning of the year, her cat meowing at her in greeting, Vegemite sandwiches at 1 am, and simply seeing her family and friends. ‘Heck,’ the Summoner thought, ‘I even miss schoolwork.’

Shaking her head to clear off the sudden feeling of nostalgia, she resumed her assigned task of searching for the young prodigy. As she maneuvered around the shelves, avoiding the piles of books left by the other frequent visitors, she hoped Delthea was alright. It didn’t take long to find her, despite the size of the royal library.

Delthea sat next to a table near an open window, an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face, as she looked out at the gardens, brows furrowed thoughtfully. Following Delthea’s gaze. the Summoner smiled slightly when she noticing Delthea was watching Mist talk to Ike about something. Mist was gesturing toward the castle when Ike muttered something, causing Mist to roll her eyes while he laughed. 

“Hey Thea,” the Summoner said, grabbing a chair from nearby and sitting near the young mage, frowning slightly at the sight of the book open on the table. It was open to a page about the chances of summoning two people from the same reality. 

Startled, Delthea jumped, almost falling of the chair she was on, before recovering in possibly the least graceful manner the Summoner had ever seen, and snapping the book she had been reading closed.  
“Oh hey there Summoner, didn’t notice you there! Ahaha..,” she smiled sheepishly, avoiding her eyes, “it’s always nice to talk to someone as powerful as you!”  
Delthea’s usual smile was once again on her face, and her voice had its usual youthful cheerfulness, but the Summoner thought it sounded a little more forced than usual.

“Are you alright, you don’t usually study? After all, if I’m remembering right, it was only last week you said, and I quote, “studying is for those not blessed with awesome power, like my brother”.”  
At the mention of her brother, Delthea’s smile faltered for a moment. The Summoner realised right then what had happened. It had been a year since she’d been summoned, and the excitement of a new world had passed, and been replaced with something else.

Falteringly Delthea started to say something, only to swallow thickly and look away.  
“Delthea, are you alright? I’ve been receiving reports that you’ve been acting less cheerful, and you keep avoiding talking about your home for too long. If you don’t feel comfortable responding that’s ok, I just want you to kno-”  
“I miss it and I miss my stupid brother,” Delthea cut in, voice shaky and looking at the ground, tears starting to escape, “I miss the way the sun looks through the trees when I go out to show off, and I miss the way the the bakers would always save me a sweet pastry on Sundays. I miss hearing Luthier tell me to be more careful, and-and I’m sick of fighting a stupid war I never chose to be in!” Her voice cracked on the last word, before adding in a much quieter tone, “ I hate this feeling because it makes me feel weak and useless and that I’m nothing more than a child to be looked after. And no one understands because I’m the youngest one here and if I can’t prove that I can do this then maybe I should just go...home.”

“Delthea, look at me.” Turning to face the Summoner, Delthea expected to see a look of pity on what was usually visible of her face. Instead, her eyes widened in surprise to see that the hood usually obscuring most ocf the Summoner’s face was gone. The first thing she noticed was that the Summoner looked tired, and younger than Delthea thought she was. She guessed that the Summoner could barely be that much different in age to Alfonse, with long, blonde hair framing blue eyes. She looked at Delthea with the same weariness Delthea felt, that of someone who had gone far too long without seeing those that meant the most to them.

“Thea,” at the sound of the nickname that she had been given by the person before her, Delthea felt a smile trying to rise, despite her tears, “I know it is hard to face the reality of not seeing your brother Luthier for a long time, but know that I know what you are going through. I miss... my brothers as well, and I’m sure yours is worried for just as much as mine must be. As much as your talents are invaluable to the Order, I can send you home if you would like. However this decision would be a permanent one, but it is always available to you. You wouldn’t be the first to return due to homesickness, and you won’t be the last.” 

There was silence for a moment, before Delthea wiped her eyes and stood up. Facing the Summoner she tried her best to sound mature in her response.  
“Before I decide, I have three questions.”  
“Go for it.”  
Delthea straightened up feeling a little more confident knowing that the Summoner had trusted her enough to let her see her face.  
“One, how likely is it that you can summon my brother? Two, why do you wear your hood all the time, it’s not like you’re some hideous monster?” At that the Summoner looked mildly amused, “Three, what are your brothers like? Also what is your name? What’s your world like? Why do you avoid me sometimes? Don’t act like I don’t notice it.” 

The Summoner looked a littlebsheepish at the last question, and paused before answering.  
“One, I’ve been told we might be getting the ability to summon new heroes soon, so with a little luck on our side, hopefully your brother is among them, but we never who they are until the day. Two, I wear my hood to avoid getting too close to the other heroes, I don’t want it to be harder to send them home than it already i-”  
“Then why’d ya let me see it?” Delthea interrupted curiously. The Summoner noticed in relief that she looked a little less sad than she did five minutes ago.

“Because I don’t think you’d have believed me if I remained faceless. I was getting a bit tired of hiding it anyway,” Delthea looked a bit surprised, but before she could comment the Summoner continued, “Anyway, back to your questions. My name is Amy. My older brother is a little strange, hides in his room a lot in order to do his work, but still we get along well. My younger brother also hides in his room a lot, but in order to play games online. We can clash sometimes, particularly when I nag him about going to bed at a reasonable time, and being quiet so I can concentrate, but in the end we love each other anyway.”

At the last sentence, Delthea smiled, remembering when Luthier would nag her about getting to sleep. Apparently older siblings just did that.

“OH! I almost forgot. I don’t avoid you on purpose, sometimes, days get really hard,” Amy said, her expression hardening and voice faltering, “and all I want to do is go home and sleep in my own bed. On those days I miss my friends and family the most, so I avoid those that remind me of them. Unfortunately you are one of those people. I apologise.” After finishing her sentence, she turned her head to look at the the young mage beside her, suddenly aware of just how young Delthea was. Amy was struck by just how much Delthea reminded her of the year 7 students at the start of the year, when they had to adjust to the change in their lives. With her tears beginning to dry, she still looked vulnerable and homesick, but there was something else in her expression that had not been there previously.

Confidently, Delthea opened her mouth and spoke, “I’ve decided. I want to stay. This war can’t last forever, and you guys would be lost without my power!” As she continued speaking, Amy noticed happily that Delthea was sounding more like her usual self again. “As is my duty as a powerful mage beyond compare, I shall continue to help you! On the battlefield and off it! As long as you keep trying to bring Luthier here, I will be happy to help!” Delthea finished with a flourish, winking at the Summoner who was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. 

“There’s the Thea we know and love!” she exclaimed, standing from her seat, noticing that the sun had almost set. “Let’s head to the dining hall, dinner should be ready soon, I’m glad you’re looking happier.” Delthea nodded, and together the two left the library.

“Hey Amy, you shouldn’t wear your hood anymore. It’s easier to talk to you this way. Also I can call you Amy in front of the others, riiiight?”  
Amy hesitated, before nodding.  
“Maybe it won’t be so bad if the others know, you go on ahead, I’m going to go talk to Alf and the others, after all, I did tell them my name was Violet..”  
“Seriously?”  
“Hey! I panicked and there was a purple flower, I didn’t know whether to trust them or not!!”  
“Are you saying Anna didn’t look like someone you’d trust?”  
“No, I’m saying I didn’t trust the stranger with a giant battleaxe and a gun.”  
“Ha! Thanks for trusting me Amy.”  
“No prob Bob.”  
“My name is Delthea!” she exclaimed, the Summoner simply laughed before responding, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in at least two years that was't a school assignment, so it might've been a little rusty.


End file.
